


Permission to Squee!

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fluff, Other, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Dinosaurs exist; Ashildr is excited; Clara is amused.Pairing: Ashildr/Clara OswaldPrompt: Dinosaurs OR Modern AUBeta: imaginary_golux
Relationships: Ashildr | Lady Me/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620205
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Permission to Squee!

Clara Oswald took a sip of tea as she finished reading a chapter. Gods, Jane Austen’s unpublished femslash was hilarious, she mused. No sooner had she formulated the thought than the echo of small booted feet presaged the arrival of her traveling companion and sometime lover. “Hey!” She put the book down. “You look...unusually excited?”

“Clara, we have to go see these things.” Ashildr stamped their foot impatiently. “I just read about them: they’re called dinosaurs! Apparently they used to live on Earth, millions of years before your time. Massive ones, tiny ones, flying ones, swimming ones! A whole planet with nothing but reptiles!” They cooled slightly as they noticed Clara’s facial expression. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re how many thousands of years old? And you’ve just now discovered dinosaurs?”

“I’m immortal, not primordial.” Ashildr flounced into a settee. 

“It’s just...I went through this same phase when I was...eight or nine? Checked out every book in the library, got a toy set for Christmas. My parents took me to the museums in London for my birthday…” Clara’s voice trailed off as she lost herself in her memory. 

“What happened? Wait, this wasn’t when your mother died, was it?”

“Oh, no, that was almost a decade later.” Clara felt her head shake, as if banishing the memory. “I suppose it’s just something that most children grow out of. Hadn’t really thought about it.”

“Could be some sort of alien conditioning,” Ashildr offered. “We could investigate!”

Clara laughed. “I think visiting the Triassic will be adventure enough.”

Ashildr blanched. “We don’t have to do that.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Unless…” Clara stared into Ashlidr’s eyes. “You’re afraid...but not of the dinosaurs?”

“It’s just…” They gestured at their features. “Do you know how hard I have to work to not be treated as a little child? And now you tell me that this is something that human children grow out of before middle school? Ugh!” They swooned back dramatically.

“On the bright side,” Clara paused to plant a kiss on their forehead, “we’ll be the only humans around for millions of years.”

“Fine,” Ashildr groaned, though Clara could tell they were inwardly extremely pleased. “Let’s go.”


End file.
